


... and in Health

by ufp13



Series: LA!verse [3]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "In Sickness...". Cath keeps her promise to put on a costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	... and in Health

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/gifts).



> Not my sandbox(es). I'm just playing in them.
> 
> Thank you so very much, Sam, for my continuing education in grammar and spelling. *HUGS*

The day had been long, longer than expected, longer than she had hoped for. She had wanted to leave the office on time today, or maybe even early if possible. But obviously, that hadn’t been in the cards for her. With Rusty off to college, she didn’t have an argument anymore why she had to be home before more or less the middle of the night. So late double murders kept her in the office until 9pm. or later just like everybody else. Why couldn’t murderers work nine to five just like normal people? And why couldn’t people find dead bodies earlier in the day? It almost made her miss the more regular hours of IA, but only almost. Despite the gruesome business, murders were more fun to investigate.

So it was almost half past nine when she entered her apartment and closed the door behind herself quietly. She was tired and longed to fall into bed. Dropping her bag and stepping out of her shoes, she found a clipboard propped up on the little table. Having a closer look at it, she discovered a fake medical form that asked how her day had been (good, okay, bad, not bad but way too long, bad and too long), for the status of her cold on a scale between “completely gone” and “back full force”, for her level of tiredness on a scale from 0 to 10 with 0 being “very much awake” and 10 being “walking dead”, for the status of her stomach with only one answer (hungry) but various options as to what she might want to eat (salad, sandwich, pasta, ice cream), for how urgent she wanted to get laid (sometime next month maybe, next week if I can find the time in my schedule, tomorrow if I can make it home on time, definitely before the night is over) and for other things like the amount of coffee she had drunk today.

Grabbing the pen attached to the clipboard, she filled out the form, a smile forming on her face and the tiredness making way for happiness and excitement. It seemed her girlfriend hadn’t forgotten about her promise to play nurse for – or rather with – her once she felt better. Sharon hadn’t been sure if she would remember and hadn’t wanted to pressure her into anything, especially not after the TLC she had gotten from her while being down with a bad cold earlier this week. However, the prospect of this particular fantasy coming to life filled her with joy and expectation.

Clipboard with the completely filled-out form in hand, she walked further into the apartment.

She must have heard her footsteps, for the moment Sharon stepped into the living room, Catherine came out of the kitchen, leaning against the wall in a way that exuded casual elegance and pure seduction at the same time. She gave Sharon the time to take her in before coming closer. And take the sight in, Sharon did. Her lover was wearing white stiletto heels that made her bare legs seem even longer and a short nurse costume with most of the buttons undone because they most likely wouldn’t close to begin with, thus accentuating her breasts that were prominently displayed thanks to a push-up bra no woman would wear in everyday life, the tight skirt had a slit on each side despite barely covering her behind, her hair was in a loose up-do with a bonnet resting on the top of her head. Her glasses dangled from the uniform between her breasts, her make-up a bit heavier than she normally wore, the lips painted in bold red, her eyes smokey dark. In short, she was a wet-dream personified.

Once she decided Sharon had had enough time to look her share for now, Catherine reached for her glasses, put them on and sauntered over, taking the clipboard from Sharon, studying it intensely.

“So,” she finally said. “You are feeling okay, had an acceptable but too long day and way too much coffee, are not that tired anymore, would like to have some pasta for dinner – good choice, by the way – and want to get laid tonight. I think we can arrange that.” She grinned. “Now, would you like to shower before or after dinner?”

Did she really think she was interested in food or a shower right now? Sharon looked at her girlfriend, disbelieving. “I want you,” she stated and reached for the other woman, intent on reeling her in for a deep kiss.

However, Catherine, obviously, had other ideas. She stepped out of Sharon’s reach, shaking her head. “Oh no. No dessert before dinner. You, my love, will go and enjoy a shower and slip into something comfortable while I finish in the kitchen. I promise you’ll feel better afterwards and I will still be here for your pleasure then.”

Sharon sighed. She knew Catherine was right, but damn, she wanted her, wanted her right here, right now. What was the saying? Good things come to those who wait? Patience is a virtue? Too bad that she didn’t care about either at the moment. Nonetheless, she surrendered to the order.

“One kiss first?” she asked. “And may I say you are an incredibly hot nurse?”

“Only one. And I aim to please.” Catherine cupped Sharon’s chin, guiding her into a loving kiss that held the promise of much more to come. She pulled back way too early for Sharon’s taste, but they shared a smile before Catherine turned Sharon in the direction of the bathroom, taking off her jacket in the process. “Go, enjoy a shower. But keep the naughty fantasies for later.” Tweaking Sharon’s buttock, she pushed her forward.

Returning to the kitchen about twenty minutes later, Sharon had to admit that Catherine really had been right. The shower had helped her relax her muscles, had washed away the tension she had carried home with her from work. It had refreshed her, and the short silk nightgown she had found on the bed along with a matching robe was more comfortable, also more suitable for the occasion. How Catherine had managed to pull all this off, she had no idea. When they had last talked on the phone around half past eight, the strawberry blonde had still been at the office herself. She would have to ask her for her secret later. Right now, she just wanted to enjoy the fruits of the obviously brilliant organisation.

In the kitchen, she found the table set with candles and glasses of red wine and plates filled with pasta that looked and smelled delicious. Granted, it couldn’t rival the appeal of the woman who had prepared the dish, but with a growl, her stomach announced that it cared about the food more than sweaty sex.

Looking around for her “nurse”, Sharon found her sitting on the kitchen counter, legs crossed, glasses on her nose and a book in hand, seemingly lost in the text. Upon a closer look, the book turned out to be one of hers that could only be classified as printed porn. Her lover was clearly out to kill her tonight, it seemed.

Suddenly, Catherine looked up, spotted her standing near the table.

“There you are. Did you enjoy the shower?”

“Yes, thank you. And thank you for the outfit. It feels sinful.”

“Looks it, too. Very happy you like my choice. But before we get to more sinful things, let’s feed that empty stomach of yours. Gotta keep up your strength.” She winked, slid off the counter and pulled out the chair for the brunette.

Sharon managed to steal a kiss before sitting down and attacking the pasta the moment Catherine had taken her seat as well. She hadn’t known just how hungry she was until confronted with a good warm meal.

While dinner satisfied one need, it heightened another. Catherine was a master at the game of seduction, and she pulled out all the stops this evening, put on a show worthy of her reputation. By the time their plates were empty, Sharon was beyond horny and ready to shove the dishes off the table in favour of pushing Catherine on it and riding her hard. The thought must have been reflected in her expression for the strawberry blonde seductress laughed softly and got up.

“Dessert in bed, Captain?” she asked with mirth in her voice.

She was good, Sharon had to give her that because she refused to believe that her lover wasn’t affected by this game at all like her voice and behaviour could make one assume. 

“Bedroom, kitchen counter, couch, wall next to the door, I don’t give a damn,” Sharon growled, much to Catherine’s amusement.

“In that case, let’s go with the bedroom. Please, disrobe and make yourself comfortable on the bed. I’ll be right behind you. I just need to grab my medical supplies.”

“Your medical-“ Sharon stopped herself from finishing the question, realising she a) wouldn’t get an answer besides to wait and see, b) would find out soon and c) wouldn’t be able to change Catherine’s mind anyway. She had asked for her to play nurse, now she had to live with it. However, that didn’t mean she couldn’t tease her lover a bit in return. So she loosened the belt of the robe and let it slide off her shoulders as she slowly made her way to the bedroom, hips swinging for full effect. At the doorway, she paused, turned around to make sure she had her lover’s full attention, then pushed one thin strap of the dark-red nightgown that was probably more a negligee after the other down her shoulders and sent the sinful piece of clothing after the robe, baring her body completely to her lover’s eyes.

She should have known better than to challenge the master, though, for Catherine ran the tip of her tongue over her lips while almost devouring her with her gaze. That didn’t do anything but increase Sharon’s desire. Admitting defeat – for now – she turned into the bedroom and stretched out on the bed.

As she had promised, Catherine joined her a few moments later, carrying a small bottle of massage oil and a vibrator.

Sharon moaned at the sight but couldn’t suppress a giggle. “Medical supplies?”

“Best cure for stress.”

Catherine put both things onto the nightstand before getting on the bed next to Sharon, finally granting her the deep, passionate kiss the brunette had craved ever since laying eyes on her lover earlier.

As their tongues teased each other, one of Cath’s hands began a tour over Sharon’s body, caressing her, tweaking a nipple, eventually rubbing her pleasure point. At this time, Sharon broke the kiss with a loud moan, her hips rocking against the teasing fingers.

To her surprise, Catherine didn’t retreat, didn’t leave her hanging, but rather intensified the stimulation, rubbed her harder, closed her lips around a nipple and sucked hard. Keyed-up as she had been, it didn’t take long for her to orgasm under the ministrations.

“God,” she moaned when her body relaxed again.

“Goddess, please,” Cath corrected her with a smug smile. “Would you please turn around now?”

“Huh?”

“On your stomach, please.”

“But...” Sharon began to protest, longing to get her hands on her lover and repay the favour.

Catherine shushed her. “Now that we’ve taken the edge off, we can start for real.”

Sharon groaned. She should have known that her girlfriend would see this through to the very end, would do her best to drive her completely crazy, to have her boneless by the end of the night. She wasn’t sure what she had done to deserve all this, and it would require some serious thinking to come up with a way to thank her for all she had done to make her feel good, feel better this week. However, at the moment, her mind wasn’t up for any thinking at all. So she did as she had been asked and turned onto her stomach, feeling Catherine straddle her hips a moment later as she opened the massage oil and poured some of it into a hand, warming it a bit before spreading it over Sharon’s back with sure but soft strokes.

A few minutes into the session, Sharon was putty under Catherine’s hands, moaning in appreciation and bliss. Catherine massaged Sharon’s back, shoulders, neck, arms and buttocks before asking her to turn around again. Despite proclaiming that she was too relaxed to move, Sharon managed to roll onto her back again.

This time, Catherine started with the legs. Kneeling on the bed as she worked, she granted Sharon quite a view, one even more generous than the outfit provided by default. Slowly, she moved upwards but avoided the hot centre, much to her lover’s dismay. By the time she reached Sharon’s breasts and was straddling her again, the brunette was once again rocking her pelvis against hers.

Hands still on the breasts, kneading them, rubbing the nipples, Catherine leaned down and captured Sharon’s lips again, kissing her with all the love and desire she harboured for the woman. Sharon responded in kind, putting her hands on her lover’s thighs, caressing the soft skin. The kiss turned into many small ones before Catherine moved off of Sharon, grabbed the vibrator and kneeled between her legs.

Sharon arched her back, pressed her head back into the pillow as she spread her legs, offering herself completely to her girlfriend and the pleasure she promised.

Catherine didn’t disappoint, slowly pushed the vibrator between Sharon’s labia before switching it on. Her fingers worked in tandem with the device in the quest to push Sharon over the edge again.

One of Sharon’s hands was grabbing the sheets underneath her hard, whereas the other stroked her hard nipples, trying to get as much stimulation as possible to reach the craved bliss.

Between the touches, the vibrations and Cath complimenting Sharon’s body, describing its reaction, her own reaction to the sight Sharon presented, she crashed into the sea of pleasure soon, riding wave after wave until they ebbed and her body sacked against the mattress like a string puppet the master had put down.

She must have fallen asleep or blacked out for a little for when she next saw Catherine, a blanket was covering her body and the strawberry blonde was sitting next to her on the bed, still wearing the nurse costume minus the bonnet, her legs stretched out in front of her while she lovingly played with a strand of Sharon’s hair.

“How’s the patient doing?” she asked with a soft smile on her lips.

“Never better. Thank you. You’re one hell of a nurse. I don’t have to move any time soon, though, right?”

“Not at all,” Catherine confirmed. “Stay where you are. I’ll just get out of this and join you for the night.”

This statement fuelled Sharon with energy she hadn’t known she had after the treatment Cath had bestowed upon her these last hours. 

“Oh no,” she protested. Sitting up at the edge of the bed, she beckoned for Catherine to come over.

Once her “nurse” stood between her legs, Sharon began to undo the buttons that had been closed and tugged the uniform down her lover’s curve to reveal the expected push-up bra and a tiny thong that didn’t deserve to be called underwear for the lack of fabric. Freeing her lover first of the constraining bra and then of the killer heels, she snapped the strings that held the thong in place, pulling the now naked woman onto the bed with her. 

Kissing passionately, they rolled over the bed, Sharon eventually ending up on top.

Looking down at her lover, she was overcome by emotions. “Did I tell you lately how amazing you are?”

Catherine shook her head, framing the other woman’s face with her hands. “You don’t have to. I love you. I love making life a bit easier for you. You deserve to be spoiled.”

Tears shimmered in Sharon’s eyes. “Thank you,” she said. “Thank you for taking care of me. Thank you for brightening my life. Thank you for tonight. Thank you for fulfilling this fantasy of mine. I love you.”

“My pleasure.” Cath kissed her lover tenderly. 

“Not quite yet,” Sharon corrected, sneaking a hand between their bodies to find Catherine as wet as she had been earlier. It made her realise just how much restraint the strawberry blonde that shown so far, how much she had been willing to sacrifice her own needs for Sharon’s should the brunette have chosen to sleep instead of going another round with her lover.

Sliding down Catherine’s body, Sharon sat down on her knees between those legs she had admired earlier and began to knead the calves, feeling the tension in the muscles that the killer heels had put there.

Mirroring Sharon’s earlier response, Catherine sighed and moaned in relief. “Thank you.”

“The least I can do,” Sharon said before leaning down and putting her mouth to different use.

As turned on as Cath had been, the stimulation Sharon provided with her lips, tongue, teeth and fingers pushed her over the edge very soon. Sharon tried to prolong the orgasm as much as she could, not relenting, keeping her mouth and fingers where they were, keeping them moving. Only when Catherine begged for her to stop did she give in, placed one final kiss onto her lover’s mons before licking her way up her body, bestowing a kiss onto each nipple.

Reaching for the blanket, she pulled it over them. After another soft kiss, she wrapped herself around her lover, falling asleep almost instantly.

= End =


End file.
